


Melancholy in my heart

by Little_Meowy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: From Ciels PoV, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Meowy/pseuds/Little_Meowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sleepless night, Ciel writes a little poem about his true feelings for his demon butler, which he finds cannot simply be kept inside anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melancholy in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Was feeling poetic I suppose, this came outta nowhere.

I have many a fair maiden seen  
But unlike you, nothing to me will they ever mean

You, without trying, managed to catch my eye  
Like no one else who I have seen a million times try

They, after what I have not who I am, stoop down to play fowl  
But you, after what is rightfully yours, reach out above for my soul

Oh, what can I say? You with your piercing eyes  
Have made me fond of the Crimson I once despised

You with your flowing obsidian hair  
Have made me fall for the midnight sky at which I now stare

Your gloved hands that hide behind their human facade claws  
Also hide something more sacred, that only highlights others' flaws

You, with your skills and perfections that go beyond any human  
Are the reason I can see light, you, my demon

In such words, I can't help but see the blunt irony  
But the truth can't be helped, to me you are holy

I still sit up, writing under the bleak midnight moonlight  
I can't hold these feelings back much longer, lest I shout them into the night

Je t'aime, mon amour (Nothing will ever compare to the way I feel for you)  
(There's melancholy in my heart, that can only be eased by you)

 


End file.
